potterpediafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Harry granger
Hello! Welcome to my talk page. Please leave all messages at the bottom, make sure your comments comply with the Talk page and User policies, and sign your username with four tildes (~~~~). [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 17:16, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the PotterPedia Wiki! How are you? Yes, I recognize you, how could I not? You're Harry granger! And thanks. Yeah, I forgot Fred and George when I made it and as I'd forgotten the childrens' names and didn't have Deathly Hallows ''on me I couldn't check. Again, thanks, and yeah - if you wanna help feel free, it's pretty much a dead town. Please remember to sign your posts on talk pages with four tildes, and do feel free to pretend there's policies to read (as there are no admins here we're just pretending). If you need help you know where to find me. Hunniebunn (talk) 17:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, ''if ''the adoption process goes well (having edited here for a week, I'm going to try and adopt the wiki, just to make it a bit more... professional, I guess) then a lot of the policies here will be similar to the ones over on the Harry Potter Wiki. And thanks, your edits are much appreciated. Hunniebunn (talk) 17:34, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Thanks for your luck, I do think it will be necessary. At least I'm not going through the German Community Central (no offence to them) since the English one requires that admins have been inactive for sixty or more days, you have edited the wiki for at least a week, created one new page, and talk to other users. Anyways, thank you. Hunniebunn (talk) 19:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Thank you very much. I appreciate your support throughout the weeks before, and your contributions here are much appreciated. Again, thanks. --Hunniebunn (talk) 16:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hallowe'en/Message Wall Yeah... see, it's supposed to be PotterPedia, but I wanted it to be Potterpedia so that's what I put at the top, it's been like that for a while. And yeah, the black and orange (not to mention the new font for Potterpedia) are all part of our Hallowe'en theme (as it turns out, it's actually part of the admin dashboard). Hopefully you like it. And as for the message boards, I have no clue. They ''should still be enabled, but who knows? I messaged ProfessorTofty about it, but that was a matter of seconds ago so let's give him some time to reply. Hopefully you like the way things are now, though - they might be that way for a while. --Hunniebunn (talk) 21:28, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I quite like it as well. I was thinking (though of course all contributors have to agree on this as well, so it's just ProfessorTofty we'll ask) that perhaps we could keep it like this all the time (except perhaps at Christmas and New Years' - incidentally, I must ask, would that offend you? I know some countries do not celebrate those events and some find it offensive to even consider them, and I wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings in that way). In regards to the badges, though, I sort of liked the idea, but wasn't entirely sure yet whether to do it or not. I may as well enable the feature, though - what harm could it do, after all? --Hunniebunn (talk) 21:33, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Message wall archiving I just received a response back from Wikia - basically the deal is this - if you disable the Message Walls, then there's no way to access the content on them unless you enable them again. So if we want to archive them, we are stuck doing it manually. Shall we turn them back on and get to it? ProfessorTofty (talk) 15:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know anything about Comments, I wasn't aware that they had even been enabled. As for the Message Walls, what I would do would be turn them back on, make a copy of everything that has been posted, then turn them off and archive what I copied as talk pages. Would that be alright? ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:15, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll take a look at the Comments thing as well. I'm going to go ahead and flip the switch for the Message Walls in about five minutes, so keep an eye out - you should be seeing Message Walls / Comments for a bit until I've finished doing all the copying. ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:26, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::You know what? On second thought, this is a real pain. Does anyone mind terribly if we just forget about archiving the messages and write them off as a loss? If for some reason there's something that we really need to refer back to, we can always just briefly re-enable the Message Walls. ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:36, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::: LOL. I can't say that I am surprised. I thought already that it could be a lot of work. But I don't want to decide alone. It's better we ask Hunnie Bunn, too, now that we have him back. I think we can try this this way. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:41, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :-))) RE: Bureaucrat I could have done no more or less - you have three times the contributions done by you than ProfessorTofty or I. And you always help keep the wiki full of sunshine by providing support and care. Besides, what sort of person would make two people bureaucrats and not the third? That would be absurd. So make sure you use your responsibility wisely, or else I might revoke admin rights (actually, that'd be pretty much pointless, since bureaucrats have all those rights and the ability to change users' status on the wiki - once someone is made a bureaucrat the action cannot be undone). --Hunniebunn 13:28, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :I know you wouldn't abuse the responsibilities granted to you - I was joking when I said that. Secondly, I'd forgotten that Community Central could revoke bureaucrat rights - I suppose, though, that they can be removed just as easily as they were granted. --Hunniebunn 13:53, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Testing Sorry, I wanted to test my signature to see how it turned out. Is it too dark for you? --Hunniebunn Talk 19:36, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :The problem with the green was that it was, in my opinion, too light for the white theme on the HPWiki. Oh well... I'll find a way to make it work. --Hunniebunn Talk 19:46, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Linking I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm already getting confused. What do you mean by making a template for my signature? --Hunnie Bunn Talk 20:03, October 28, 2012 (UTC)